


Angel of Darkness, Demon of Light

by Sparky_02



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, angel! crowley (eventually), but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked, crowley and azi are happy, dark aziraphale, gabriel is a piece of trash, more tags to be added when i think of them, set about three weeks after the “apocalypse”, trust me there’s a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_02/pseuds/Sparky_02
Summary: It’s three weeks after the “apocalypse” and all is well for Aziraphale and Crowley. They go on dates, have conversations that mean everything and nothing at all, and they finally have something they never dreamed of: a normal life. But, that changes when Aziraphale is suddenly summoned to heaven after being told heaven would no longer interfere with his life. What happens next leaves Aziraphale a fallen angel, unaware of the consequences that will change him forever.





	1. Falling Away With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first Good Omens fic! I have written a Queen fic also, although it is unfinished. I will go back and finish it eventually, but for now I just have to write these adorable idiots! If y’all have read my other fic, then you know my reputation as a mean writer. If you haven’t read my other fic, well, you’re in for a wild ride! 
> 
> Ok, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the first chapter!

It was a few weeks after the apocawasn’t, and everyone had settled into their new lives. Anathema and Newt were living happily in their shared cottage, and Adam spent many happy afternoons playing with Dog. 

Crowley and Aziraphale’s relationship grew more than it had in the 6,000 years they knew each other. They spent more time together since they no longer had to worry about superiors breathing down their necks. In fact, both Heaven and Hell had both promised to no longer interfere with their lives since they knew it wouldn’t be worth the trouble of trying to keep them apart.

Free from all orders and assignments, Crowley and Aziraphale decided it was high time they stopped pretending to be enemies. Their lunch dates were now more like an actual date than just an hour of squabbling over who knows what. Crowley spent just as much time at Aziraphale’s bookshop as he does his flat, if not more, and they spend many late nights drinking and chatting about whatever comes to mind. And, they did something interesting: the two chose to not hide their wings around each other because of their trust for one another.

They were _happy_. Truly together after 6,000 years of dancing around how they really felt for one another.

So, naturally, they weren’t expecting their new normal to come to a screeching halt.

This afternoon was no different than any other. They were sitting in the bookshop, having an deep, though one-sided conversation about Aziraphale’s favorite book. He went on explaining every little detail with such enthusiasm that Crowley couldn’t help but listen for his angel’s sake. But, right in the middle of a sentence, Aziraphale was interrupted by Crowley.

“Angel... your hand”

Aziraphale looked down to see that his hand was fading away before his eyes. The other soon followed.

When fear flashed across his eyes, Crowley knew something was terribly wrong.

“I’m being summoned”

“What?”

“I’m being summoned to Heaven”

As he said this, his other hand also faded away. The two began to panic.

“What- what do they want with you?” Crowley stuttered.

“I don’t know... I thought they’d leave us alone after all this!”

His arms were gone. His legs began to fade. It would only be a short time before he was pulled into the unknown.

Fear took root in Crowley’s chest

“But they CAN’T take you! They promised they wouldn’t touch you!”

His legs were gone. His torso began to fade. Any time now...

If Aziraphale was truly afraid, he didn’t show it, but looked rather confused. Heaven did promise to never bother them again.

Then, he had a thought:

Maybe it _isn’t_ Heaven...

Suddenly, Aziraphale started fading faster. Seeing this, Crowley was overwhelmed by fear and tried to hold on to him in an attempt to keep him on Earth.

“No, Crowley, DON’T-“

Crowley lunged to grasp on to his angel, but it was too late-

He fell headfirst into the chair where Aziraphale was sitting.

Dazed, Crowley slowly got up to his knees, hands still grasping at the chair his angel should be sitting in.

He looked up, hoping, _praying_ that Aziraphale would be there...

He was met by a cold and empty chair, no angel to be found.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no...” Crowley spoke quietly, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

He rose to his feet, though his legs were shaking. His wings fell limp against his back, dragging the ground. Yellow eyes desperately scanned the room for any, any sign of Aziraphale.

All he saw was a cold cup of tea and an open book on the table, the same book they had just been having a conversation about.

“AZIRAPHALE!” Crowley shouted, hoping that he would hear the hurried footsteps of his angel behind him and all of this would be some sick dream...

They were happy! Truly, finally happy! No more Heaven... no more Hell... no more thinking that one could not possibly love the other just because they were on opposite sides. They could finally admit that they love each other...

Then something, _someone_ tore Aziraphale from Crowley’s fingertips.

His mind became crowded with thoughts, fears about his angel.

Why did they take him?

What if they hurt him?

What if he doesn’t come back?

What if?

Crowley felt sick. He couldn’t bear the thought of his love being tormented. He just wanted him back where he belongs...

Pacing around the bookshop, Crowley thought he would go insane with worry. He would hear a creak in the floor and race towards the area it came from, only to find nothing there. He would go back to the room where they were when he left, hoping that Aziraphale would be sitting in his chair.

Of course, he was nowhere to be found

After nearly an hour of waiting, hoping, fearing, Crowley’s desperation grew into something else:

Anger

Looking up towards the heavens, Crowley let it all out.

“You... you bloody _BASTARDS_! YOU PROMISED TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

He screamed at Heaven, to whoever would listen. They took his angel... now they would hear it from him.

“YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU LIARS TOOK HIM AWAY! _AZIRAPHALE_!”

Crowley felt a lump catch in his throat. No, he couldn’t cry. He’s better than that.

But he wanted to cry so badly he couldn’t stand it.

He wanted so badly to beg, to cry, to plead that his angel would return to him unscathed.

Then, he remembered that he no longer had superiors that cared about his actions. No more rules on how to behave.

So if he wanted to cry and beg, he could.

Crowley lifted his eyes upwards one more time, hoping that this time, someone could hear him.

“AZIRAPHALE! AZIRAPHALE, COME BACK! PLEASE! COME BACK, YOU IDIOT!”

His piercing yellow eyes softened. His voice wavered, and his knees shook.

He sunk into the chair Aziraphale had once sat in, burying his face in his hands.

“Come back”

* * *

“No, Crowley, DON’T-“

There was a flash of light. Aziraphale blinked, and when he opened his eyes he was surrounded by white walls. He realized he was bound to a white chair in the middle of what seemed to be Heaven’s version of a courtroom. Except, there was no judge, no jury, no witness.

Only one angel stood in the room:

Gabriel

And he was _furious_

“Hello, Aziraphale” he said, his voice cold.

“Gabriel, what-“

“STOP-“ he snapped, then collected himself before he continued.

“Just, stop talking”

Aziraphale fell silent

“Now Aziraphale, when you and your little boyfriend decided to stop Armageddon, which had been planned for THOUSANDS OF YEARS by the way, you sort of, what’s the word, screwed it all up. You see, all the other angels heard that you had disobeyed orders and got away with it, so now they are beginning to question Heaven’s authority over them. And, there’s a great many that believe proper justice was never served for ruining the great plan”

Gabriel then walked over to a spot in the center of the courtroom and lit a fire.

Hellfire, the kind that executes angels

The flames grew taller and hotter, spiraling up until they nearly touched the ceiling.

Aziraphale shifted uncomfortably in his seat where he was bound, beginning to realize why he had been summoned.

“Aziraphale, I hope you understand that justice must be served. So, I’m giving you two choices:”

 _Choices_?

“You can either walk into the flames right now and all of this will be over. Or, you could fall. When I say fall, I mean cut off from Heaven for eternity. No family reunions, no coming home to cry to mommy when you realize your little demon isn’t what you hoped he would be, and no more heavenly miracles to brighten your day”

Dying or falling

Of course Aziraphale would fall!

Walking into that fire right then would mean dying a humiliating, meaningless death. The last thing he would ever see is the face of the archangel Gabriel, menacing purple eyes smiling down at him, happy that Aziraphale was finally out of his hair.

Now falling, that’s a whole different endeavor. He would lose all ties to heaven. He would more than likely become a demon, which would likely cause physical changes to him, specifically his wings and eyes. He would be losing everything that made him an angel, everything that made his identity. In some ways, dying would be so much easier.

Except dying would mean that Crowley would spend eternity without his angel. And his angel would never see him again, never get to say goodbye.

So yes, Aziraphale made up his mind right then and there that he would fall. Because falling would be the hardest thing he would ever go through, but it would be the best decision in his life for it insured he could spend eternity with Crowley.

“Alright Aziraphale, it’s time to choose” Gabriel said with a sadistic grin.

With a sudden boost of confidence, Aziraphale sat up straighter in his seat, neatly tucking his wings behind his back.

“I choose to fall”

Gabriel’s face fell. Aziraphale held his chin up high.

“You what?”

“I want to fall”

He was clearly disappointed in his decision, but Gabriel stayed true to his word. The bonds on Aziraphale were broken and he stood up tall, straightening out wrinkles in his sleeves.

But, Gabriel was not done.

His purple eyes nearly glowed with concealed rage as he rushed over to Aziraphale. Standing awfully close to his face, Gabriel hissed,

“You’ll fall, Aziraphale. And it will not be pleasant. Trust me: by the time I’m through with you, you’ll wish you chose to die”

“We’ll see, Gabriel”

With that, Aziraphale vanished from Heaven for eternity.


	2. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale reunite. But when the dust settles, and they assumed everything was back to a new normal, it all comes crashing down when a certain character that is universally not loved comes into play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait! i got super busy preparing for July 4th then my grandparents came over. it’s currently 12:15 AM at church camp and i am falling asleep while writing this send help

* * *

When Aziraphale was sent back to the bookshop, he found himself sitting in his armchair, exactly where he was summoned. He quickly stood from his chair, eyes scanning the room for Crowley.

The only sign of him was his abandoned sunglasses sitting on the table. This didn’t help his nerves as he was already very uneasy from his encounter with Gabriel. He peeked outside the window to see the Bentley was still parked, so Crowley had to be there.

 _Where_ _was_ _he?_

“Crowley?” he called out, praying for a response. Well, less praying and more hoping since praying wouldn’t do him any good now.

The bookshop was silent. Maybe he just wasn’t loud enough.

“Crowley, dear, where are you?” he shouted.

This time, quick footsteps on creaky floors followed.

“Aziraphale!” shouted a very worried Crowley from across the room. Aziraphale turned around to greet him, but didn’t have time to say a word before Crowley had him in his arms.

“Don’t EVER do that again” he said, secretly pleading.

“Well, it’s not like I wanted to-“

“I know, angel”

Once Crowley had calmed himself down and stopped fussing, the two sat down to hopefully try to process what just happened.

“Who summoned you?”

“Gabriel” Aziraphale replied, surprisingly calm.

Crowley’s face fell as he realized who Gabriel is.

He remembered that Gabriel is the angel that wanted Aziraphale dead

“Oh, please don’t tell me he hurt you” he said quietly, as if trying to hide his fear.

“No, I’m quite all right. Nothing to fear” Aziraphale stammered, hoping Crowley wouldn’t suspect a thing.

Well, Crowley did have his suspicions. After seeing Gabriel’s anger when he pretended to be Aziraphale, he had a feeling Gabriel wouldn’t drop it. So, when Aziraphale told Crowley that Gabriel summoned him, of course Crowley was terrified. Because even if he didn’t appear damaged on the outside, who knows what Gabriel did to him on the inside...

And Crowley knew Aziraphale lied

Holding his angel’s face in his hands, Crowley looked him straight in his eyes and asked,

“Angel, are you sure Gabriel did nothing to you?”

“Yes, Crowley, I promise I’m fine”

Crowley decided to drop it, because if Aziraphale lied about something twice in a row, then Crowley knew he definitely wouldn’t talk about it.

Which, in turn, made him even more worried.

If what happened up there was so bad that Aziraphale couldn’t tell Crowley, the man he trusted with his life, then Crowley had every reason to be worried.

Crowley didn’t want his angel to suffer. He would do anything to just snap his fingers and miracle away the hurt, the guilt, or whatever else he was feeling.

He just wanted to know

But, Crowley figured that Aziraphale just needed space. He’d come around after a few days. No big deal.

So, Crowley dropped it

* * *

Aziraphale was in a bit of a mental breakdown later

Since Crowley was back at his flat to take care of his plants, Aziraphale could comfortably get rid of the façade he had been wearing. All of the worry and fear seemed to immediately etch itself into his face. His shoulders drooped, and he could barely lift his feet.

He was terrified of falling, and he had a feeling Crowley knew something was wrong, but what would he say

“I fell from heaven for you”

“I love you more than anything else in this universe and that’s why I fell”

“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake”

Yes, he wanted to say it. No, he wanted to scream it from the rooftops! He wanted nothing more than to stop lying and just tell Crowley.

But, he just couldn’t

He couldn’t just tell Crowley that he fell from Heaven. That he would become a fallen angel. He could become a demon for all he knew.

He couldn’t just tell Crowley that he destroyed his identity for love.

But, there was another part of him that knew he should.

Aziraphale knew that Crowley deserved to hear the truth. Crowley had taken care of him for 6,000 years! He spared him from the guillotine. Saved him from Nazis in that church during the war. Hell, Crowley even saved his favorite coat from a paintball!

And Aziraphale knew that not knowing must be driving Crowley crazy!

He knew Crowley wouldn’t care about what happened. All Crowley wants is for Aziraphale to be okay, and Aziraphale knows that keeping the truth away just isn’t fair to him.

So, after giving it a fair amount of thought, Aziraphale made up his mind:

“I am going to tell him!” he told himself, trying to boost his confidence as much as possible.

Well, that was before there was another voice in the room.

“No, you will not tell Crowley” said a demanding, disembodied voice from somewhere in the room.

“What- who are you?” said Aziraphale, suddenly startled and confused.

“Who do you think?”

Who would be speaking to Aziraphale? 

Who would know about what just happened to him?

“...Gabriel?”

“Good job, Aziraphale! I would give you a prize for being smart for once, but why would I do that?”

“How are you doing this?”

“Oh, why should I tell you, sunshine? You wouldn’t be able to do anything about it even if I did”

Confused and angry, Aziraphale just wanted answers.

“Okay, then tell me why are you doing this?”

“To control you! Why else would I? I can see where you are, hear what you say, and obviously, I can tell you what to do!”

_What?_

“I thought... I thought Heaven wouldn’t give me orders anymore”

“Well, Aziraphale, you seem to forget that you’re a fallen angel. Heaven wouldn’t be able to give you orders anymore, number one, and number two, this is all me. No heavenly influence, just me.”

“Why?”

“Revenge, Aziraphale. For you thwarting the Great Plan? Don’t you remember? Anyway, since I can control you, I’ll be giving you things to do from time to time. And you’d better obey”

Aziraphale didn’t want to be ordered anymore. He just wanted to live his own life! Now, hearing that he would be controlled once again, was a shock.

A shock that wound up making him even more defiant than before.

“Well, what if I just ignore you?”

“You really can’t, I’m a voice in your mind. That’s not exactly something you ignore. Also, I’d come down there and dump holy water on your boyfriend right in front of you and I’m sure you wouldn’t want that to happen”

His heart sunk. Then swelled with anger.

“You wouldn’t dare-“

“You’re right, I wouldn’t. That’s why I made it your choice. Obey, and Crowley lives. Disobey, and he dies. It’s your choice”

Then, Gabriel went silent, leaving Aziraphale scared and alone in his drafty bookshop.

Later, when he realized he couldn’t stand being in his own bookshop, he called Crowley and asked if he could pick him up. Of course he agreed, albeit slightly confused as Aziraphale never asked to be picked up. It was always Crowley who offered.

When the Bentley pulled around the corner and came to a stop, Aziraphale turned the sign inside the door to “Closed” and locked the door behind him. He let himself in the passenger side like usual. Queen played through the speakers. Glancing over at Aziraphale, Crowley could tell he was tense.

“Are you alright”

“Yes, I just need to get away for a moment.”

Crowley nearly asked what he was getting away from, but he quickly realized that the bookshop probably wasn’t a good place for Aziraphale then.

“Okay, well, where do you want to go? The park, A restaurant? I know of a-“

“Crowley, please just take me home”

Home being Crowley’s flat. Aziraphale had taken to calling it “home”, even though he didn’t really live there. Crowley loved that Aziraphale called his flat home.

But, going home wasn’t so lovely

Normally, they would have a meaningless conversation or argue over something that always ended in laughter. This time, they were silent. Aziraphale was so tense Crowley could feel it in the air. He chose not to press.

When they arrived at the flat, it seemed the tension eased. Crowley kicked off his shoes by the door and Aziraphale hung his coat on the back of the nearest chair. Black wings were neatly folded against Crowley’s back, but Aziraphale’s looked wilted, almost dragging the ground. 

He was _exhausted_

Maybe not physically, but definitely mentally. A lot of life changing events happened that day, and Aziraphale had a lot on his mind. Well, in his mind for that matter. He just felt... drained. Maybe he just needed to sleep it off.

Maybe he would wake the next morning and everything would go back to normal

* * *

The next morning, Aziraphale found himself on Crowley’s couch, with a blanket draped over him that he didn’t remember putting on. His wings were awkwardly smushed against the back of the couch. He sat up, stretching his unused limbs and checking the clock. 

7:00 AM, about four hours before Crowley would wake up.

When Aziraphale stood and stretched his wings once more, something dark caught his eye. He held his wings out in front of him, but couldn’t see much from the bad angle. So, he found a mirror on the wall and looked at them there.

And his face paled in shock

He had black feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo he’s starting to fall


	3. Sauntering Vaguely Downwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale starts to fully realize the gravity of his situation. In the midst of trying to get back to normal, Crowley and Aziraphale unknowingly make a huge mistake that could cost them everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyy another chapter! we’re gettin close to a big situation, y’all. get ready, it gon be good!
> 
> also sorry about the loooooong wait, life’s been busy and i was literally stuck on one sentence for a WEEK! that’s writers block for ya
> 
> also were the notes from chapter one on chapter two? it was like that on my end and idk how to fix it... was it all messed up for y’all?

He had black feathers

Four pitch black feathers, two on each wing

Aziraphale was stunned. Yes, he knew he was falling and he knew there would be repercussions. Actually seeing it happen before his own eyes was nearly beyond comprehension. He started to panic:

_What do I do?_

_What if Crowley sees them?_

_He can’t know... Gabriel would kill him_

Realizing how panicked he was, Aziraphale knew it would be best for him to calm down before he made any decisions he would regret, and more regret was the last thing he needed at that moment

So, he made a decision that he was sure wouldn’t cause any problems: Pluck out the black feathers

He knew it would be painful. Pulling out feathers is like getting your hair pulled; not excruciating, but definitely enough to make you wince.

 _It’s_ _worth_ _it_ , he thought, _Crowley just can’t know_

So, he grasped the first feather and ripped it from his wing

For a moment, he held the delicate feather in his fingertips, examining the thing that was once connected to him.

Well no, it was never truly connected

Angel wings are white, demon wings are black. It’s that simple. The black feather wasn’t a part of him. It was a parasite that sucked out what made Aziraphale an angel.

He held the feather in his hands so tightly it broke. He didn’t care though, for he didn’t care about the feather. He was glad it was gone, glad it was broken. In fact, the farther away it was from him, the better.

He threw it into the nearest bin

The other three feathers followed soon after, as Aziraphale wasted no time in ridding himself of those awful things.

He observed his wings in the mirror, straightening out the feathers in some places to hide where the black ones had been. He felt a little better now that they were gone, but he still felt very shaken.

He realized he needed time to think

He needed to get away from Crowley, even though he still loved him very much

He just needed to think alone

Aziraphale left a note on the counter saying he left early because he forgot to lock up the bookshop. Fairly sure this would be enough, he left Crowley’s flat.

* * *

There was definitely a calming atmosphere around the bookshop, with the sweet smell of old paper and the neat rows of books lining the shelves. It was Aziraphale’s favorite place, no doubt. And, it was the perfect place for him to relax and read through his favorite books.

That is, until he was interrupted by an archangel right in the middle of a new book

“You wanna know something, Aziraphale?”

“What do you want?” Aziraphale sighed, ignoring the little seed of fear that had buried itself in his head.

“The black feathers you got? Oh, those are only the beginning. Soon, they’ll be blacker than that little demon friend of yours. And who knows what’ll happen to your eyes-“

“Why are you telling me this?” he snapped.

“Why, I just want you to be prepared! You’ll need to fully embrace falling if you are to complete the assignments you will do for me”

_Assignments?_

“What- what assignments?”

No answer

“Gabriel, what are you talking about?” he shouted, hoping for an explanation.

Silence

Right then, Aziraphale’s world began to collapse. He began to realize what will happen to him in the very near future.

He would no longer look like himself, which would be hard to hide from Crowley

The assignments? Those weren’t a choice. It’s either do them or Crowley dies, and that cannot happen.

That’s another thing: his relationship with Crowley would change drastically. Crowley knew he was lying, which was greatly against his nature to do so. And, Aziraphale knew Crowley knew he was lying.Crowley would have to find out eventually, but if he knew, he would die.

Now _that_ , that couldn’t happen. Aziraphale would do anything in his power to keep Crowley alive. In this case, it seemed to him that he would have to stay away from Crowley.

And it would absolutely tear them apart

* * *

It was exactly 11:02 AM

The rising sun peeked through the windows, casting a soft light in the dark colored flat. Outside, it was a very lovely morning.

Inside, Crowley was not having a lovely morning.

First of all, when he woke up, Aziraphale was no where to be found. Finding his angel missing first thing in the morning was quite startling after his sudden disappearance. Second of all, Crowley knew his little note was a lie. He specifically remembered Aziraphale locking up the bookshop before they left.

Yes, Crowley was suspicious, but he also knew that Aziraphale went through a lot more than what he told him. It broke his heart that Aziraphale was hurting, but Crowley knew he’d come around eventually.

Later, he discovered something in the bin. He found the items to be quite odd, as he couldn’t remember throwing them away

In his hands, he held four gorgeous, pitch black feathers

* * *

Aziraphale tried to not think about what he had to do.

It was unbearable, the thought of pushing Crowley away. On some levels, he was okay with it since it seemed like the only way to keep him safe. But it also seemed like the worst thing he could do.

As he paced around the bookshop, he tried to think of the time he had left before he wouldn’t be able to hide falling from Crowley. He figured that he would have a few days before his wings had too many black feathers to pluck, but after that, he wouldn’t be able to see Crowley anymore. Maybe they could dine at the Ritz for their last nights together. Or spend a night under the stars to watch the sunrise together. Maybe they could just run away together and escape this nightmare.

A sudden knock on the door snapped Aziraphale out of his thoughts

On the other side of the door stood Crowley, holding something in his hand. He let himself in, greeting Aziraphale with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Oh hello, dear!” Aziraphale beamed, pleasantly surprised at Crowley’s sudden intrusion, but not at all disturbed.

“Angel! Look at what I brought you”

Crowley then pulled two boxes of very nice looking sushi out of the bag he held and set them on the coffee table. And, judging by Aziraphale’s reaction, he definitely approved.

The two then settled in for a very casual dinner, deciding that they would be much more comfortable on the sofa than anywhere else in the bookshop. Of course, Aziraphale deeply enjoyed his meal, while Crowley was happy to see that his angel was feeling more himself after the incident just a day before.

With the bookshop so peaceful, it might have seemed like nothing happened at all. There, abandoned takeaway boxes lay on the table beside the sofa. Long forgotten shoes and coats lay scattered around the room. And on the sofa lay two very content celestial beings.

Aziraphale laid his head on Crowley’s chest, his wings draped lazily over the sides of the couch. Crowley wrapped his wings around his angel, almost as if to keep him safe. They lay there in silence, just soaking in the feeling of being so close to one another.

Lazy moments like this were what they needed for six thousand years, but never got

Now, they cherish every moment

* * *

Warm sunlight peeked through the parted curtains of the bookshop windows, giving the room a soft, welcoming glow. The two were fast asleep, still laying together as they were the night before. 

When Crowley woke, he still stayed as still as ever, not wanting to end this quiet moment. And when he opened his tired eyes, he was filled with an overwhelming amount of love, for he was in awe of the beauty before him.

There was his everything, his love, his _angel_ laying in a ray of sunshine. In Crowley’s eyes, everything about him was breathtaking. His ruffled blond hair, bright blue eyes, and joyous smile that he missed so much. His flushed cheeks and pink lips that he could never get tired of kissing. He especially loved his blindingly white wings, which he typically folded neatly against his back. Even the black feathers, which Crowley was sure did not exist the night before.

They were so odd he was compelled to wake his angel

“Angel, love, wake up” he spoke softly, not trying to startle him awake. When he didn’t stir, he tried again.

“Darling, it’s time to wake up” he said a little louder and more serious, this time gently shifting him so he would wake up.

“Crowley, wha’s the matter?” he slurred, not quite fully awake.

“I’m worried”

He perked up a bit

“Oh, dear, what are you worried about?”

“Your wings”

If he wasn’t awake before, he for sure was awake now

“My _what_?”

“You’re wings! They’re nearly black. Isn’t that odd?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you’re confused, sleeping on the couch together was their huge mistake
> 
> please leave a comment! it means the world to me


	4. Author Message

hey y’all, i have some pretty bad news

my writing app crashed and deleted everything i’ve written in the past eight months. this includes my queen fic, my short stories, character outlines, other AUs, drabbles, one shots, quotes, even my dream journal. sadly this fic was also deleted. luckily, out of the fifty things i had written, this fic is the only thing i had outlined on paper. this fic is the only surviving piece of my written work.

i will continue this fic, but it will be difficult as the chapter i had been writing was deleted and all i have is a messy outline. i am also very emotionally devastated as all my characters are gone.

it will take time for me to heal as i literally pour out my soul into my writing. please be patient as i fight through this major setback

guys, i have cried five times over this, that’s how much my characters mean to me. it’s like i lost a part of myself when my app crashed

any support would be greatly appreciated, i’m very discouraged right now

your loving writer,

allison❤️


End file.
